1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for simulating the feel of a purely mechanical brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical-mechanical systems for simulating the feel of a purely mechanical brake system are well known in the prior art. These systems are used, for example, with “brake-by-wire” technology. In “brake-by-wire,” the braking force is correlated with data from a sensor that tracks the position of a brake pedal instead of in a purely mechanical system where the force of the vehicle operator's foot on the brake pedal contributes to the fluid pressure in a master cylinder.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,792 to Crombez et al. discloses a system for simulating the feel of a mechanical system when the vehicle is operated in “brake-by-wire.” It includes a bracket and a pedal arm movably supported by the bracket. Springs provide resistance to the movement of the pedal arm toward the bracket, however the resistance provided does not copy the resistance of a purely mechanical system.
Cam followers biased against rotatable cam bodies are also well known. For example, typical internal combustion engines include cam followers biased against rotatable cam bodies to open and close valves to combustion chambers. A cam follower extends to the cam body. A cam bias biases the cam follower against the cam body.